Flame Clan
Hey guys, and Welcome! Here, you can find information about Flame Clan. About who's in it, our ranks, and even rules. -> If you have any questions, or are interested in joining, please do Comment or contact Flamestrike2 or Whiitestone ^_^ '' If there are any names missing, you can add yours if you'd like :) Description In Flameclan, we are strong and wise. We look after each other, and are one, as a family. We work together, and don't look for war. But if needed, we will aim and fight. We run through a lush forest and climb trees. Our Flame grows, as we are the burnt Ember of a lost Thunder. News Flame Clan is still small due to being new!! -4August14 Flame Clan has been on hold for a while, due to being inactive and there not being anybody. But my self (Flamestar) and some others are trying to bring it back. If you want to join, drop a comment below and/or contact me : Whiitestone - 27April15 Be sure to look here - http://wizard101-warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/FACEBOOK - if you're apart of Flame Clan!! - 29April15 Just to give a heads up.. I have work now, along with school. So I am busy a lot now.. For almost a year now, Flame Clan isn't going anywhere. But if you want to do a new clan, let me know, cause I can and will make time if you're as serious as I am. Thanks, ~ Flamestar (Whiitestone) - 7November15 High Ranks '''Leader: 'Flamestar ( Ethan Star ) ''- Dark orange tom-cat with dark green eyes with white ear tips, paws, and tip of tail, with lighter chest. ''Leader's Apprentice: Deputy: '''None Dep's Apprenitce: '''Medicine Cat: Med's Apprenitce: Head Warrior: None Head's Apprentice: Senior Warriors * Redwillow ( Taryn ) : A white long-haired she-cat with a red tail tip, paws and patch around her left eye, with lighter and darker patches on her back. She has red eyes as well. * Raven ( Lauren Star) - Black she-cat, White chest spot, paws and tail tip, odd neon blue eyes. Junior Warriors * * Apprentices * * Queens and Kits * * Warrior Rules : Warriors will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts'. : No Lolly Gagging in camp, will usually always be work to do ! : Pay attention to Group chat at all times ! Apprentice Rules : Apprentices will listen to all Leader, Deputy, Head Warrior and their mentors with no 'buts' ! : No Lolly gagging in camp; should be training with mentor ! : Don't go on patrols alone or out side the camp without a warrior's supervision ! : Respect those older than your self ! Kit rules : Kits will listen to all Leader, Deputy and Head Warrior with no 'buts' ! : Kits do not hunt or go on boarder patrols - stay in camp at all times or with your mother ! Camp and Territory Camp: Territory: Our Facebook's ''Facebook helps us keep in better contact and helps us and my self updated with my/our fellow Clan Members '' ''Read here for important info. if you're apart of Flame Clan -> ''http://wizard101-warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/FACEBOOK * Flamestar - Ethan FlameStar - flameclan98@gmail.com * Redwillow - Taryn RedWillow - redwillow101@gmail.com * What we look like as a real cat Tabb.jpg|Flamestar 159848-004-18A81032.jpg|Redwillow black-cat-with-ice-blue-eyespowerclan---warriors-roaming-the-forest-gpwxbzvs.jpg|Raven What We Look Like As A Cat - Flamestar can make drawings of your char. if you'd like :) Flamestar.jpg|Flamestar Sadie's new cat.jpg|Redwillow